Mid-Winter with a Dragon
by randomplotbunny
Summary: It's the annual Mid-Winter celebration in the Shire, as well as the first Mid-Winter Bilbo has spent with his Dragon. Part of my 'Blue Skies' series


_AN: This story is part three in the world I created with 'Blue Skies and Green Fields', so if you get confused on anything you know where to go to get your answers._

**Disclaimer: Oh please, you know I don't own them.**

Leaning over the small man sitting at the tiny writing desk, the larger of the two just had to have things clarified.

"I don't understand."

"It's simple, Mid-Winter in the Shire is a holiday for families to come together and rejoice at being with one another. It is also a time to exchange presents with family and friends."

The smaller man in this conversation reached up to wrap his arms around the taller man's neck and lost his balance. A strong tail quickly wrapped around his waist to help balance him as he began to run loving hands through gold streaked ebony locks.

"I understand that part, but what I don't understand is why you want to throw a party and invite all your relatives and neighbors. Especially those Sackvile-Baggins', they cause nothing but trouble."

Giving a smile to his tall lover, Bilbo leaned into the warm, naked- Naked! Naked! Naked! He still could not get over how good his Dragon looked without clothes on- chest and closed his eyes.

"We're having them over so that they can get used to you. Our wedding is this spring, so I need them to want to then come now." Wrapping strong arms around a still too narrow waist, Smaug planted a kiss to unruly curls.

"Fine, but if that Lobelia tries to steal from you again, I'll burn her dress off and chase her out-of-town." Suppressing his laughter, Bilbo choked out a pleading reply.

"Don't! Please don't. For the sake of the little ones at least. No-one wants to see that woman naked. Not even her husband." Giving an honest shudder at the thought of seeing that woman running around starkers, Bilbo wrapped his arms around his loves' neck and pulled him down into a kiss. It was several minutes before they broke apart.

Lowering one hand down a smooth shoulder, the hobbit began playing with a sensitive spot on one the glorious wings in his reach.

"If you keep that up I'll never let you get back to writing those invitations."

"I'm done for now anyway." As he said the words Bilbo was hoisted into a firm yet gentle embrace, and bundled off to the bed room. In no time at all the two were naked and touching.

Smaug mercilessly nibbled at pointed ears while Bilbo fingered sensitive wing joints. They continued to touch and love one another with their whole bodies, until finally they released together.

Bilbo continued to cling to his dragon long after they were done. Four months, just four more months and they would be married!

If Bilbo had had his way they would have been married as soon as they reached the Shire, but Smaug had insisted that they wait. He didn't want them to rush a ceremony that would tie their lives together. Falling asleep in the arms of his love, Bilbo felt himself relax. He just knew that things would work out in the end.

Mid-Winter arrived and everyone was enjoying themselves immensely. Smaug had let himself be talked into attending in his natural form and now had a moving shell of hobbitlings encasing him. All the children- from smallest faunt to oldest tween- seemed to have all decided that the giant Dragon was harmless and there only for their amusement.

Not a single adult could stay disapproving of the beast once the loud shrieks of delight made themselves known. A few were secretly wishing that they could climb atop the giant golden creäture and play King of the Dragon alongside the young ones.

It wasn't until the party was winding to a close that the Event happened. People as far away as Bree would hear of the Event before the week was out, and all those who witnessed the Event would talk about it for the rest of their lives.

Lobelia Sackville-Baggins had a noticeable clank when she left the party. A shot of flame whizzed by her and Bilbo's antique silver tea service fell from her dress.

As she screamed and ran from her pursuer, who chased he all about town, it didn't help her any that the fiend had laughing children hanging off of every spine. They were all enjoying the chase.

Especially the small faunt Frodo Baggins, who was sitting on Smaugs snout and giggling the loudest of them all.


End file.
